Kingdom Hearts: The Enigmatic Battle
by xxxxxXaikalhxxxxx
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku have beaten Xemnas and all the other nobodies. Everything seems to be at peace until a frightened letter from the King reaches the three teens. What is going on? SoraXKairi of course Battles/Fun/Love/and Sora. What more can I say?
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

Kingdom Hearts 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts or Sora or Riku or Kairi or Roxas or Namine (but I'm very happy I don't own Namine because she's mean and screwed with poor Sora's memories) or Axel etc. Neither do I own Square Enix or Disney. But I wish I did. Really.

Hi I'm Xaikalh! I'm 14 years old and this is my first story on here. So please, humor me and if you have any suggestions or comments please leave me a review. Please don't flame me or leave rude stuff on it. THANKY YOUS!!

PART 1, CHAPTER 1

Sora looked out from the little hut that he and Riku had built together three years ago. The sun shined brilliantly over the ocean.

_Wow………I forgot how calming it was… _He thought to himself._ I forgot about a lot of stuff. _He began to frown, but smiled again_ But I found Riku.. And Kairi! _He sat still for a minute, remembering when he saw that Riku was standing before him, not Xehanort's heartless. How happy he was. Then he remembered Kairi, when they saw each other for the first time in three years. He remembered when she ran up to him and hugged him.

Sora blushed a little at the flashback. Then he sat up and stretched, looking out the window again. He saw Riku sitting on the paopu tree and decided that he would join him.

He ran up to where Riku was sitting on the paopu tree then leaned up against it.

"Nothings changed, huh?" Riku said.

"Nope. Nothing will."

"What a small world."

"But.., part of one that's much bigger." Sora started to say. He thought for a minute, a thoughtful frown starting to form on his face then said "Hey Riku, what do you think it was? The door to light?"

Riku jumped off the paopu tree with a slight laugh. "This." He said while pointing to Sora's chest, at his heart.

"This?" He said while repeating the motion.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

He thought for a minute, and smiled. _Huh………It always takes me forever to get stuff that people say…I need to go to school!! Jeez, fighting heartless and saving worlds got me stronger, but it sure as heck didn't get me smarter……_

"SORA!! RIKU!!" They heard Kairi say. Well, yell actually. She ran toward Riku and Sora.

"Hey..what's up?" Sora asked slightly worried.

She looked up at him, clearly exhausted; "Look!" she said and showed them a bottle. It had a note with the king's seal on it. Sora looked down at it.

"From the king?!" He took it from Kairi and opened it, his blue eyes lighting up with excitement. But not necessarily the happy kind. Bittersweet. Like you get something new but you have to give up something else. Kairi frowned as she stared down at the paper. _Maybe THIS time I can go with them._ She thought. Riku looked on.

Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,

Sorry to cut your vacation short but there's something I have to talk you about. I don't want to say it over the letter but it's really important. Please come to Disney Castle in 1 day. Cid has sent a gummi ship to your island. You don't need to pack. Once again I'm sorry for cutting your vacation short and I'm sorry for being so brief, but this can't wait. See ya when I see ya!

King Mickey Mouse

P.s.: Bring Kairi with you two.

Sora looked up, his brown fringy hair waving around in the air.

"Well…He could've just said 'Come to Disney Castle tomorrow'…" He commented, trying to break the silence. He failed though.

Riku coughed slightly. "So.. I'm gonna go home and tell mom and dad that I'm gonna be gone a bit. They'll be pleased with that I'm sure. When will we meet and where will we meet tomorrow?" Riku said.

Sora looked at him and cleared his throat, happy for the distraction. "Uh, yeah I don't know, he didn't really mention where to wait for the gummi ship, did he? Well, I think we should meet here pretty close from the time we read the letter. Uh, Kairi? Do you know what time we exactly read the letter?" He asked. He scratched his head slightly while looking at her.

Kairi looked up snapping out of her little staring contest with the rock on the ground. "I have no idea." She replied simply, staring at her feet. Sora looked at her with concern.

"Ok, well, let's make it noon. I'll see you two at twelve o'clock tomorrow. Don't do anything naughty while I'm gone!!" Riku said while waving. He ran off to his boat, Sora chasing him all the way to the boat, his face lobster red. Riku jumped into the boat and pushed off into the sea, but Sora wasn't so lucky because he was running too fast to stop… Riku paddled off, laughing all the way, leaving a spluttering and soaked Sora to swim in the freezing water.

" GRAAH! I'M GONNA GET YOU TOMORROW RIKU! **cough** MARK MY WORDS! **cough, cough" **he said while trying to get onto the deck. He gave up and swam to the big rock thing that the paopu tree and Kairi were on. He climbed up and shivered.(Well? Wouldn't you? The water is probably freezing at this time.)

"Bye Riku!" Kairi said while laughing. Sora leaned against the tree. "So, you gonna tell me what's the matter?" He asked. He looked over at her. She didn't look up. "Kairi?" he tried again.

She sighed. "Sora, why can't we just stay here? Why can't somebody else save the worlds? I just wish you could stay here. With me." Sora walked up to her.

"But Kairi, you're coming, too! Remember? In the letter it said to bring you!" He said thoroughly confused.

"Sora… That's not what I meant!" She said tiredly. "Sure, I'll be going with you, but we'll be going AWAY from home! I want to stay here! With you and Riku and Tidus and Wakka and Selphie! How will I tell my mom and dad that I'm going away? What do I know about fighting? How..!" Sora broke her off and hugged her tightly. Kairi stood there in shock for a minute then hugged him back. After a minute, Sora pulled back, still holding her arm, and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Kairi. I promise that we will come back here after this. But I can't promise it will be forever. I have no idea how long it will last. But it'll seem to last for a long time." The keyblade master gave her a genuine Sora smile. "Ok?"

Kairi smiled and said "Yeah. Thank you, Sora."

"No problem!" Sora said and grinned.

He walked her over to her boat and helped her in. They waved at each other as she became a tiny speck next to the town area of Destiny Islands. He sighed and walked around aimlessly.

Eventually, he found himself in the little cave that they all called the secret place. He looked at the drawings that he, Riku and Kairi had done over the years. He looked at all the maps scrawled illegibly on the rocks, all the little drawings of the island, and the drawing that he and Kairi drew together. Then he looked beside the drawing at the world's lock. His keyblade instinctively appeared in his hand. He brought it up to eye level and looked at it. The keychain that was on it was Oathkeeper, shining and glinting in the faint sunlight. He smiled to himself and aimed the keyblade at the door. The door responded, flashing a brilliant light. A beam of light from the keyblade flashed and locked the world's heart up tight.

"Just to be sure." He whispered. He didn't want to lose this world ever again.

AND SO CHAPTER ONE ENDS!! How was it? Chapter two coming up soon. I REALLY enjoyed writing this, but it was the shortest I think I will be writing.(chapter-wise) In the next chapter: RIKU STAYS THE NIGHT AT SORA'S HOUSE, AND THEY FINALLY GET TO GO TO DISNEY CASTLE.


	2. Dreams and Blobs

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1,2, or any of the extensive line in the Kingdom Hearts games. I don't own square enix or Disney. Sad, isn't it?

Okay so this is really off topic but has anybody realized how poor Riku doesn't have a girlfriend or anything? Well, I guess if you like yaoi, then you could always pair him with Sora. But I'll stick to the Sora and Kairi pairing. Should I put an original character in? To be with Riku, I mean? Please review.

CHAPTER TWO

Sora laid in his bed that night, thinking about what the King was so worried about. _Man, if they're already having problems with the worlds and heartless, then maybe I should bring something just to be prepared…No. The king said we don't have to pack. _He sat up, looked around his room and smiled. It hadn't changed since when he was 14. Clothes randomly strewn on the floor, a wooden toy sword with nicks and dents in it from when he'd play with Riku. Then he looked up and saw the toy boat that he had made, with plush versions of him, Riku, and Kairi. He reached up and took it off the hooks that were holding it there. He looked at it for a minute, then placed it down on a cleared out spot on the floor, and laid back down. He stared down at his pillow before drifting off to sleep.

In his dreams there was a blonde boy who looked almost exactly like Roxas. The boy was trying to get to something, and before long, Sora found himself running along-side him. Sora looked back and saw a man with white hair on the sides of his scalp and a thing with an outfit on that looked similar to Riku's outfit when he was evil. The boy next to him was gaining speed and Sora was struggling to keep up. Sora looked forward and saw two people sitting at a crossroads of…

_Keyblades.. So many of them! _He thought. He looked around him at his surroundings, and noticed that they kept on changing. From Beast's Castle, to The Land of the Dragons, To The World That Never Was, and then to Destiny Islands._ That's…odd._ He thought.

"_VEN!" _He heard somebody shout ahead. He looked forward and saw a man with brown hair standing at the edge of the crossroads. The boy who he was running next to tried to reach out to the other guy, but failed. He and Sora both fell into a big black hole that seemed to have no end in sight. Sora yelled as loud as he could, but nobody answered him. The boy next to him yelled as well, but he didn't even notice Sora as they continued falling.

"_Come on! I'm right here! Look at me! We've gotta get out of here! HEEY!! WE GOTTA GET OUT!!_" Sora said as loud as he could. The boy just continued yelling and yelling…

_"Sora."_ He looked around. _Who said my name?_

_"Sora!" Who are you?_

_"SORA!" Wha.. _A flash of white light blinded him just as he was swallowed in by the never-ending darkness, and he heard someone say to him "_You've seen enough for now, boy. Wake up."_

"Sora! C'mon, wake up!!"

"AAAGH!" Sora woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around him and saw Riku along with his own mother and father with frightened expressions on their faces.

"Whoa.. what happened?" He asked.

"You were kinda screaming your lungs out." Riku said a little matter-of-factly. Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh, yeah, I had a bit of a weird dream." He said. His mom looked at him.

"You did? Ohh, my poor little Sora baby…" She said and grabbed him in a headlock/hug. Sora struggled and blushed a little, but she didn't notice.

"Mooooom! It wasn't that bad! Let go!" He said in a slight whine. She let go and ruffled his hair. Riku laughed.

"Anyway.. Riku figured that you wouldn't wake up in time for your ride. So he asked if he could stay over. We said yes." His dad said. He chuckled as he watched the two boys took turns pushing each other to see who would fall over first.. Sora lost, of course. He glanced up and glared at Riku. Riku just smiled and pulled him up.

"Okay." Sora said and smiled.

"Now, I don't want you boys staying up too late!" His mother started. Sora and Riku looked at each other and frowned. _Here we go again with mother's speech…_

"Yes mom."

"No fighting!"

"Gotcha."

"And no going outside!"

"Okay. No noise. No going anywhere. Got it!" Sora said. His mom went over to him and gave him a hug. His dad gave him one as well. Then his mom and dad walked toward the door. His mom blew him a kiss and closed the door. Sora looked around.

"So, do you have a sleeping bag?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Where do you want to sleep? The place is kinda messy, so good luck finding a place. It hasn't been cleaned since it happened." Sora said as he laid down in his bed. Riku huffed.

"Well jeez, thanks for the help." Riku said as he pushed a bunch of shirts and sweaters out of the way. "So Sora, what was the dream about?"

"Hmm?"

Riku got into his sleeping bag. "You said you had a weird dream. What was it about?"

Sora looked down. "Well, I don't really know. It was one of those random dreams. Like where you don't know what's going on, but you understand it, but you don't know what it means. Like it doesn't make sense to you, but you know it does to somebody else. Y'know?" He said.

"Uh, no you lost me." Riku said with an air of sarcasm.

Sora laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Whatever. Let's just go to sleep. Don't forget to wake me up in the morning for breakfast."

"Yeah, Okay. G'night."

Riku woke up first, as per usual. He woke Sora up only when his mom called them downstairs. Sora sat up, his chestnut hair all ruffled and messy, and his eyes were half-closed and groggy. Riku laughed at him.

"Wha.. What's so funny? How come you woke me up so early?" He asked while in a bit of a daze.

"What do you mean? It's 10:24!!" Riku said.

"Yeah. Like I said. Early." The younger boy said while stretching and yawning.

"Well today we go to Disney Castle to see what's going on."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Musta forgot about it. But it's not even noon yet! C'mon Riku! Just five.. no.. ten more minutes?" Sora pleaded, his bright blue eyes at their puppy-doggiest.

"You asked me to wake you up for breakfast!"

"Oookayy." Sora said in an exaggerated tone. He began to scuffle downstairs when he stopped suddenly. He looked at Riku.

"Sora?"

"Did I just hear thunder?" Sora asked.

"Uh.. Yeah? So?" Riku answered in a confused manner.

"Wonderful. I hate thunder." Sora said and shivered. He hasn't liked thunder or lightning since Destiny Islands was literally taken off the map. Luckily they had got it back.

"Oh don't tell me 'Mister Keyblade King' is scared of a little noise!" Riku smirked.

"Shut up."

After breakfast, Sora and Riku changed into their outfits. Sora decided that it would be best to wear his new Drive Form clothes, seeing as how they might possibly be going on a brand new mission to save the worlds.. Again.., and Riku put on his regular clothes as well. Sora's mom and dad decided that they would see the boys and Kairi off, So they went off to the Islands. And it was POURING rain.

The gummi ship was already there, and so was Kairi, along with her parents.

"Wow, finally the boys get here!" Kairi said with a smirk.

"Yeah. It's all Sora's fault." Riku said without skipping a beat.

"HEY!" Sora exclaimed.

"A'hyuk! Was that Sora I heard out there?!" A voice asked from inside. Sora stiffened.

"Yeah! I'm sure it was!" They all heard a gurgling voice from inside, that they all knew to be a certain duck's voice.

_Aw, crap…. _Sora thought.

"SORAAAA!!"

**CRASH!!**

The two 'mysterious voices' jumped out of the ship and landed on Sora, hugging him 'till he was gasping for breath.

"D-Donald! Goofy!" Sora said and hugged them both back. Then Donald looked up.

"OH!! Goofy! Riku's here too!"

"A'hyuk! Well, of course he is, Donald! This is where he lives." Goofy said. Donald glared up at him.

"Well, I haven't seen him in awhile so I was just sayin'!" Donald quacked

"Uh, ok guys please don't fight with me in the middle!" Sora said. Donald and Goofy looked down at poor Sora, whose head was being squished because Donald had somehow gotten to where he was standing on it.

"Sorry Sora." He said while jumping off. Sora stood up and shook his head.

"No problem. I see not a lot has changed with you guys!" He said.

"Yup! But I think you got taller since we were off fightin' heartless!" Goofy said.

Sora stood upright next to Riku. "Yeah, I know! Only a few more inches until I catch up with Riku!" Kairi went over to them.

"Hmm… Nope. Actually, Riku is a foot taller than you." She said with a smile.

Sora looked at Riku. He put his hand over his head and tried to see if it would go over Riku's. Of course, it didn't. There was about a foot of a difference. He pouted.

"Awww…. I thought I had finally caught up!" he said.

"Well, you know, honey.. Riku is a year older than you." His mom spoke in a sweet voice. She pulled her hood up over her long brown hair.

"A'hyuk! Well, I think we should get going. The King is waiting." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Probably." Kairi said.

"Okay. Well, I guess it's time for me to go. I'll try to visit as much as I can, okay? And don't worry! We'll all be just fine." Sora said as he walked over to give his parents a hug. Kairi went over to say goodbye to her parents and Riku went to his as well. They all got into the gummi ship and took their spots. Donald in the captain's spot, Goofy in the co-pilot's spot, Sora, Kairi, and Riku in the three seats behind them. Sora turned to wave at his parents as did Kairi and Riku. They watched as Destiny Islands disappeared and they approached the odd greenish-blue gummi ship highway. Sora was just sitting there like it was the most normal thing in the world to do, Riku was utterly fascinated at all the worlds whizzing past the gummi ship, and Kairi was gripping her seat like it was her life line. Sora noticed this and turned to her.

"Hey, Kai? You okay? You look a little pale." He said.

"Uh.. I don't really know. I guess I'm just not used to flying around in the world-space." She said. She tried closing her eyes but soon realized it only made it worse.

_Great. My first time flying, and I get sick. Perfect._ She thought to herself.

Sora laughed. "Don't worry. We should be there soon." Goofy saw that Kairi looked uncomfortable, and spoke up.

"Y'know ma'am, There is a room back in the back of the ship. It's just down the hall. If you'd like, you can go back there. There is one window, but there's a curtain that can close it." Kairi gained a bit of color to her face.

"Really? Thanks!" She said as she began to get up, but quickly realized that that wasn't such a good idea. She almost fell over when Sora jumped up to help her.

"Whoa! Here. I'll help you." He said.

"Thanks." She said and blushed a little. Riku noticed and chuckled.

"Sora.. Why don't you help her get to the room? I don't think she's really used to flying." Riku suggested.

"Okay. C'mon Kairi." Sora took her arm and helped her up. They walked side by side down the hallway, Riku and Goofy watching them as they went. Donald tried to look but he decided that that might not be a smart idea. So he just kept his eyes on the road.

Sora led Kairi down the hall to the room. Kairi was silent as she walked because her head was spinning. _Ooh, I hate flying. _She thought. Sora was trying to keep her steady as they approached the door. He opened the door for her and she walked in to a relatively small, but cozy room. It had a little table and a couple of chairs in the corner of one side of the room, and a little bed with a bedside table stand next to it. The room was a light blue plot with red furniture.

"Well, this is new!" Sora said as he looked around the room. Kairi went over to the window and pulled the curtains over it. Then she went over to the bed, and laid down.

"It's nice." She said. Sora went over and sat on the end of the bed.

"Yeah. Are you feeling any better?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Uh-huh. Thanks for helping me get down here. So.. you never get sick on here?"

Sora grinned. "Nope! I'm used to it. I even drove it once."

She sat up and looked at him in amazement. "Really?! Cool! How was it?"

Sora scratched his head and looked at her sheepishly. "Well, I kinda crashed it into an asteroid, but I was only fourteen! Anyways, I drove it all the time last time we were fighting.." Sora was cut off by a loud **BOOM!!** Kairi almost fell off the bed, and Sora jumped up.

"SOORRAAA!! HEARTLESS SHIPS!!" He heard a frantic voice yell. He looked at Kairi.

"Kairi, just sit tight, okay? I've gotta go help them fight them off. Don't stand by the outside wall. I'll be right back!" He said as he ran to the cockpit. Kairi jumped off of the bed as another boom hit. She ran over to sit by the door and looked up. The lights were flickering on and off. _What a lovely first ride._

Sora ran in towards the cockpit, running into a few walls along the way. By the time he reached the control area, there were heartless ships surrounding the ship. He ran over to Donald who was swerving and aimlessly shooting, apparently trying to hit something.

"Donald! Here, I'll take over. Go and make sure Kairi's okay." He said. Donald jumped out of the way as Sora got into the pilot's seat. He straightened out the ship and began to shoot the heartless. Donald ran over to the room where Kairi was. Riku went up to Goofy who was in the co-pilot's seat. Goofy looked utterly terrified.

"Gawrsh! We didn't have this much of a problem when we came here!" Goofy said. Riku grabbed the other shooting control.

"It's okay, Goofy. I'll take over." Riku said calmly. Goofy got off the seat and fell to the floor as another boom shook the ship. Riku sat down and got strapped in. He looked at Sora who was pulling on the steering handle.

"Sora? What's wrong?" He said while fighting off heartless. Sora pulled even more on the handle.

"I don't know! I think the ship is being pulled in somewhere! It won't budge!" He said while straining to gain control. Goofy appeared next to him.

"Well, maybe there's a boss nearby?" Said Goofy. As soon as he said it, A huge cloud of mist exploded, making it hard to see. On top of that, a huge, black blob appeared in the middle of their sight range. Sora had to wrench on the steering wheel in order to make it swerve to avoid the blob. They watched as the blob shaped itself into a big whale type thing. It had shining red eyes, and a huge, gaping mouth. It seemed to mock the two boys as they circled it. The thing flapped it's flippers, (they are called flippers cuz' Sora says so!) and started a whirlpool type thing in the middle of the world space. The ship, a few meteors, and some lesser heartless ships were suddenly jerked in the direction of the whirlpool and the heartless boss's big mouth. Sora watched the other things that were closer to the whirlpool disappear, and turned the ship away from it, and pushed forward. They shot out away from the area that was at risk of being sucked in, and turned back to face it. The monster looked puzzled for a minute, and then flapped its flippers the opposite way that it had flapped them to start the whirlpool. The whirlpool disappeared.

The heartless looked almost comical as it looked around as if contemplating its next move. Sora and Riku looked at each other and shrugged. They snapped back to look at the monster as it let out a huge roar. The boss dissipated out of their eyesight, and a fresh cloud of mist poured around the ship.

"Crap! I can't see worth anything!" Sora said and squinted, trying to see through the mist. The whole world space suddenly went dark. Sora looked around with a fearful expression. Something huge bumped the ship, sending it flying off in one direction, while another thing sent it flying off in the opposite direction. Sora gained control of the ship, and looked around.

"Wha?!" He exclaimed. On one side, a miniature, but still huge, version of the thing that had just tried to bring them into a whirlpool floated, watching them with the same red eyes. They looked to the other side and saw the same creature floating over there. It had split itself! They were in the middle of two of the same heartless that wanted to destroy them. The monsters both floated/swam a few miles ahead of the ship and re-connected themselves. It looked at them with hatred in its eyes, because that's all a heartless feels. It opened its mouth, and then they were being sucked in again. It's mouth got wider and wider as they got closer to it. It bared its yellow teeth at them.

"My, what big teeth you have.." Sora laughed nervously. Riku looked over at Sora.

"But he doesn't have fur or claws, right? So I guess it's safe to say he isn't a wolf."

"Heh. Yeah, I guess.." Sora said. He tried to pull the steering handle, but just like before, it wouldn't budge. Sora and Riku looked at each other, and nodded. Sora looked at the boss with new determination.

"Okay, big guy. Have it your way." He said and flew at full speed towards the monster.

"Just don't eat more'n you can handle." Riku added.

The ship sped towards the monsters waiting mouth with Sora and Riku flying it, hoping their plan would work, Goofy screaming, and Donald and Kairi wondering what the heck was going on.

YAY!! Chapter two comes to an end. How was it? Was it good? I hope you all liked it. Give me reviews!! NEXT CHAPTER: THE MONSTER EATS MORE THAN HE CAN HANDLE, AND THE GANG FINALLY GET TO DISNEY CASTLE!!

Thank you!!

-Xaikalh


	3. Again!

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER THREE

Like I said, I own none of the Kingdom Hearts franchise nor any of the square enix or Disney stuff. None. Nada. Zilch. Ree.

Chapter Three

Sora was charging the overgrown blob at full speed, with Riku shooting at obstacles all the way there. Donald sprinted towards the two boys who were piloting the ship.

"WAK!! ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?! WE'RE GONNA GET SWALLOWED WHOLE!" He said, quite literally pulling feathers out of his head. Sora turned to him.

"As an answer to your first question, no. And to the little remark, yes. I know. That's the whole point." Donald stared at him in blatant disbelief, and was about to say something when an extremely loud **GGGRRRAWWRRR!!** Stopped him. Sora turned back to the controls.

"Besides, if we wanted to turn back, it's too late now. Hang on!" Said Riku while continuing shooting. Donald yelped as the ship was hit from behind. The screen above the windshield fizzled on. An alarmed looking pair of chipmunks greeted them.

"Soraaa!! What's going on?!" Chip and Dale said while jumping up and down. Sora glanced upward at them.

"Heartless boss, guys! Can't talk right now!" Sora said and turned to the controls. All of a sudden, the ship lurched forward, and started jerking this way and that. Poor Donald was flying all over the place, trying to get a grip on something. They were entering the monster's mouth now. Sora got control of the ship, well, at least some control, and turned to face the duck.

"Okay. Donald, I have a question. What would happen, say, if someone were to get out of the ship? Would they be okay?" He said, his brown spikes flopping this way and that. Donald faced him, wide-eyed.

"Uh, Yeah…. They'd be fine! But Sora…." He started. He was cut short by another huge crash that seemed to shake the whole world-space. Sora and all the others plugged their ears. The place all around them was completely black except for the small opening where they had just got in. They were inside the blob. Sora looked around and took his hands off his ears. The others followed suit. Sora turned to Riku and mouthed _I think we're in._ Riku nodded_. _ Sora got up from his seat as a dull, low rumbling began to sound all around them. Riku got up as well and headed for the door. Sora stopped and turned to Donald.

"Donald? I need you and Goofy to keep the ship steady. Keep Kairi safe at ALL COSTS! Okay? Riku and I…." He paused and covered his ears because the sound was getting louder. "RIKU AND I ARE GOING ABOVE THE SHIP! SEE'YA!" He said as he ran for the exit where Riku was waiting with Way To Dawn already summoned. He summoned Oathkeeper, and was about to leave when a frightened Kairi came running after them.

"WHA.. WHAT TH-THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" She said. A small boom shook the ship, and Kairi fell over. She held onto Sora for support, and blushed a little, in spite of it all.

"I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW MINUTES!" He said while leading her back into the room. She struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Whaddya mean? Where're you going? Sora?!" He sat her down on the red chair.

"I'm just going outside for a little bit."

"The big black blob ain't gonna destroy itself!" Sora and Kairi both heard Riku yell from the door. He was right. In fact, the dull rumbling was starting again. Sora covered his ears with his hands and turned on his heel and ran for the door.

_You've got to be kidding me…………_

Sora and Riku were climbing to the top of the ship, which was rather difficult, seeing how there were no lights around except for the headlights, which, incidentally, were in the front, not the back. So, Sora and Riku just had to guess where to step.

Finally, they got to the top of the ship. The area around them had a green/blue/black/red tint to it, and there were chunks of land and ships floating around everywhere.

"Whoa.." Sora said while squinting his eyes to try to see past a few feet.

"Sora? Do you think that those pieces of land are worlds?" Riku asked. Sora's eyes widened.

"I don't know. I hope not! Whoa, do you think that the heartless can do that? Eat worlds?"

"Well, they can do a lot of different stuff. I wouldn't be surprised." Riku said. Sora glanced sideways at him.

"Yeah, well, I would.." He mumbled. Riku gave a small laugh.

"So anyways, How do we do this?" Riku asked, mostly to himself.

"I say we wait until we know what we are trying to hit. Then we start hitting the heartless ships at said target." Sora replied. Riku stared at him and Sora looked back. "What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"You were staring at me like I was crazy!"

"That's cuz you are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are NOT! Now then, we have a heartless to fry and we need to fry it! HELP ME FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO!!" Sora yelled. Riku took a step back.

"Okay, Okay. So what do we need to hit the ships at?" Riku asked. Sora shrugged. They both just began deflecting ships.

After what seemed like only minutes, the big blob groaned. The whole area became ghostly quiet. Sora looked over at Riku.

"What now?" He asked. Riku looked around him.

"I say we get back inside the ship."

"Why?"

"Because this guy is about to spit us back out!" Riku yelled as he started climbing down the side of the ship to the door. Sora followed him. He looked behind him and squinted. Far off in the distance, he could see heartless ships flying towards them.

"Riku! Hurry up!" He said while kicking Riku's head, trying to get him to go faster.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"Then go faster!"

The horde of ships and debris had almost reached the gummi ship. Riku saw it and slammed open the door and threw himself in. Sora did the same thing, then got up and closed the door. They both sprinted for the cockpit and jumped into two empty chairs.

"Hey! What happened?" Donald asked.

"We'll tell you in a minute! Just aim the ship for the small opening over there!" Sora said while pointing at a little beam of light. Donald turned the ship towards it just as the ship was hit by who knows what at an amazingly strong force. Donald and Goofy yelped, and Sora, Riku and Kairi braced themselves. The ship's alarms began sounding just as they burst out into the world-space. And, of course, an army of heartless ships was waiting.

"Aww, C'mon! Can't you guys leave us alone for one minute?" Said Sora and sighed.

"Of course not!" Said Donald.

"Yeah! Well, I think we'll be okay. At first, it was just you who had the keyblade. Now there are THREE people who own one!" Said Goofy while counting on his fingers. Sora looked around.

"Wha.. Three?" Said Sora. Kairi summoned her keyblade, Beautiful Awakening. Sora gaped at it.

"Yeah! See, Sora? I have one too, now!" She said proudly.

Sora counted on his fingers and said "Wow, counting Roxas, there are, what, five keyblades now?"

Riku turned around to face him. "Yeah."

"Hmm. That's a lot!" He said. They all nodded.

"Great. Now that we know we can count why don't you pay attention to the matter at hand here!" A voice said from the computer. Cid appeared on a holographic screen on the windshield. Sora stared up at it.

"I didn't know we had one of those!" He said. Cid looked down at him.

"I don't think that matters right now, kid! Fight them heartless!" He yelled. Sora sank back into his seat, pouting.

"Fine. Be that way, gramps." Sora mumbled. Cid was about to yell at him when the ship lurched to the side. Sora gripped his seat and looked at the control stick. Donald was holding it, his feathers sticking out everywhere.

"Sora! CONTROL THE SHIP!" He yelled.

"Phew! That was fun." Sora said as he got off the gummi ship. Riku got off next.

"Speak for yourself." He said. Kairi got off and shook her head. Then she looked up.

"Wooow! It's so.. big!" She said. Sora smiled.

"Welcome, everybody! To Disney Castle!" They heard a high voice say. They all turned to face King Mickey and Queen Minnie. Donald and Goofy bowed, and the others followed suit. King Mickey smiled.

"Aw, you guys know you don't have to do that." Said the king.

Donald straightened up. "Sorry your majesty. It was out of habit." He apologized. Sora spoke out.

"So, your majesty. You said that there was something going on?" He said.

The king shushed him. "Quiet! We still don't know if they're all gone!"

"If who're gone?"

"The heartless! Here, why don't you guys come inside. We have a lot to talk about." Said the king as he led them inside. Sora looked back and stopped.

"Sora? What is it?" Kairi asked. Sora looked back at her.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something." He said. Kairi smiled and started back inside. Sora turned to look at the spot again.

_I could swear I just saw a fire. _He thought to himself. Then he shrugged and walked inside.

"Okay, everybody. I called you all here because there seems to be a slight problem in the worlds." Mickey started. "The heartless are finding more worlds we hoped to have hidden. And once again, the stars are goin out."

Sora stared up at him. "Aww man, I was hoping to have a bit of a break before they attacked again." He said as he crossed his arms and sunk down in his seat. Kairi and Riku laughed. Mickey's face turned serious.

"C'mon, guys! I'm serious! This is a really big problem. In the gummi ship room downstairs, I think you'll all find a gummi ship that fits your liking…" The King was cut off by Sora. "Does it have a lot of guns? How fast does it go? What color is it?" Mickey smiled. "Let's go down there and see it, shall we?"

They all started off down to the gummi hangar. As they walked past the garden, Sora looked back at the place where he saw a flame earlier. There wasn't anything there, so he continued walking.

They got to the ship and got in. It was a very big, and perfectly equipped with every weapon you could want in a gummi ship.

"Wait, so, where exactly do we go?" Sora asked. Donald tapped his foot.

"Sora, where do we usually go first?" Said Donald.

"Oh, right. Hollow Bastion." Sora turned to Riku and Kairi. "You guys are gonna love it there! It's so big! All the people are really nice and they have this 'Secret Base' In the house of this wizard guy named Merlin and he is really good at magic cause he taught me all I know about magic!" Sora continued to talk as Donald rolled his eyes and took over the controls and flew towards Hollow Bastion.

_"So I trust that he saw you?" A dark caped man said._

_"Yes." Another man said._

_"Did he go to you?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"He had to go inside with his friends. They were talking about the heartless." _

_"The heartless? They're acting up again?"_

_"Yes, they are. You don't have anything to do with it?"_

_"…No. But I know someone who might. I think it's time to pay a visit to an old friend. What do you say?"_

_"I don't care either way."_

_"Good. Keep trying to get his curiosity. I want to meet that boy."_

_"Yes, Sir." And with that, the man in the dark cape vanished._

THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER THREE! I'M STILL LOOKING FOR THOSE REVIEWS! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT OR WHAT IM DOING WRONG! AND JUST TELL ME THAT YOU'RE READING MY STORY! NEXT CHAPTER: THEY ARRIVE AT HOLLOW BASTION, AND SPLIT UP. YOU KNOW THAT NEVER ENDS WELL…….


End file.
